


Independents' Day

by DTS



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTS/pseuds/DTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee decides to cheer up Mal on a very important day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independents' Day

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me around the 4th of July basically because of "Independence/Independents" and I wrote it in about an hour.

Kaylee was sipping her coffee when the Cap'n walked in looking downright broody. "Mornin', Cap'n. Nice day, ain't it?"

He only growled some sort of response as he reached for his chipped enamel mug. She should have expected that type of greeting as he hadn't been too cheerful the past few days. She picked up her mug and quietly slipped out knowing he wanted to be alone.

Once in the engine room, Kaylee looked at the calendar and realized the reason for the Cap'n's behavior. He always acted strange around this day. She didn't remember what it marked--either a battle or the day the Independents were formed--but the date was burned into her memory.

He always found a bar and picked a fight on U-Day but he never did anything on this day 'cept turn into Cap'n Mopey. Because of this, Kaylee wanted to show him that he could celebrate this and maybe she'd get a real smile out of him. True and genuine. With her mind set, Kaylee started work on her little project.

She found him later on the bridge, just staring at the stars. "Cap'n?" He didn't say anything. "Cap'n?"

"What is it,Kaylee? I ain't in the mood for your cheeriness right now." He swiveled the chair around.

Kaylee couldn't help but smile at the look on his face as she held out her present. "Happy Independents' Day!"

"I'm stunned! How did you know?" He took it from her.

"You're always all mopey and broody and I asked Zoe one time and she told me. I just thought you ought to celebrate it even though you didn't win." He looked it over, turning it this way and that. "It ain't much, I know. I found some small dowls and used those as little flagpoles. I drew the flags myself. I hope I got it right."

"You did." His voice was still a little shaken. "It looks just like the Independent flag."

"I added the sparklees for a little excitement, y'know? To be like fireworks."

"It's just perfect, little Kaylee. Independents' Day. I like that." He smiled, true and genuine.

Mission: accomplished.


End file.
